<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dating by Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24062974">Dating</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi/pseuds/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi'>Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Victorious (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Reader-Insert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:56:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24062974</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi/pseuds/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dating headcannons with Beck Oliver, Jade West, and a Reader.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beck Oliver/Jade West, Beck Oliver/Jade West/Reader, Beck Oliver/Reader, Jade West/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>121</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dating</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>○ Those two are basically attention and love seekers, so you can be sure that at least one of them is right by your side.</p><p>○ No, actually, you can be sure that they’re always by your side.</p><p>○ It doesn’t matter that Beck isn’t supposed to be in your class right now.</p><p>○ And who cares if Jade follows you to the bathrooms?</p><p>○ They love you, you love them. Bam. The three of you will now <em>always </em>be together.</p><p>○ Beck has always an arm around your shoulders when you walk around, while Jade simply holds your hand with fingers intertwined while sending death glares to anyone who dares look at you.</p><p>○ You’re a 100% the power couple of the school. No one can mess with you.</p><p>○ Jade is honestly even more protective of you than she is with Beck.</p><p>○ Someone says something bad to you? Don’t have time to retort anything back that Jade’s already kicking them in their guts.</p><p>○ Honestly, while she beats the person up, Beck would try to reassure you and make you feel better because he knows how you can get hurt sometimes (<strike>and </strike><strike>also eventually make Jade stop using violence, damn</strike>)</p><p>○ Of course, sometimes, you and Beth both need to team up in order to change Jade’s mind from committing murder.</p><p>○ Like you would come to hold her from behind and hide your face in the crook of her neck while Beck grabs her chin and kisses her (that’s your power move, cause it always works).</p><p>○ Beck is the mother type of your group.</p><p>○ He’s always the one reminding you to eat or trying to teach Jade to be a better person.</p><p>○ Jade is more of the protective type (<em>duh</em>)</p><p>○ Thought she can be really possessive and jealous, Jade isn’t as worried with you than she is with Beck.</p><p>○ She trusts you, and she knows you won’t leave her for someone else.</p><p>○ You’re the one that has to reassure her that Beck loves you both deeply, and also that she needs to trust him a little more if she wants this relationship to work.</p><p>○ You’re also the one who has to explain Jade’s point of you to Beck when he suddenly can’t seem to deal with her jealousy and possession anymore.</p><p>○ You’re basically the person who makes them stick together despite the downsides.</p><p>○ But <em>boy </em>do they love you and show it.</p><p>○ When you’re busy doing something and they want your attention, it doesn’t take long for them to team up.</p><p>○ Let’s say you’re reading a book, then said book is suddenly in Beck hands and before you can say anything, Jade’s turning your face towards hers to kiss you.</p><p>○ Beck always joins soon after.</p><p>○ Lots of heated sex in the janitor’s closet when no one’s looking.</p><p>○ Lots of cheek kisses and small pecks from Beck, and lots of passionate and possessive kisses from Jade (especially when one of your classmate was just talking to you).</p><p>○ Like I said, a <em>looot </em>of love from those two. All the time.</p><p>○ You better be prepared.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>